canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2015/Armin VS Mira (feat. Loreeenz)
Armin vs. Mira In einemLabor 1 – Mein Statement ist… 1 Na? Schauder, schauder? Hast wohl Angst vor diesem Ort, Kapseln, Chemikalien und Atommüll, eigentlich passt das doch auf deine Personenbeschreibung, bist gelb wie mein wie ein Schwamm, moment nein, das wär zu gut für dich, eher wie meine Pisse, denn der Schwamm ist schon besetzt, und du wirst ganz schnell in die Hall of Shame versetzt. Du meinst doch nicht wirklich das du hier weit kommst, bist noch ein größerer No-Name als Shigeru hier, und sogar der Typ der garnicht mitmacht battled mit dir! Loreeenz von der Seite Ich hab von dir nur eines gehört: Mira the Echidna ist doch die Hoe von Armin, macht einen auf Top-Agenten und tut so als killt sie Stalin, 007 ist nicht bei dir, also mach deine Arbeit du Hoe und hol mir ein Bier, machst du nicht und deswegen wirst du heute von uns allen gef*ckt, den mit deinen Pseudo-Spionen-Tricks, kommst du nicht weit. Denn wir sind Nummern auf der Straße, so wie Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen. Unser Schnee ist der Grund warum CS das Lächeln gelernt hat, und du hast nix erreicht außer von allen verraten zu werden, doch trotzdem kennt keiner dich, sondern nur dein Kopfgeld! Nennst Armin einen Psycho, ohne Mitgefühl und so nen Sche*ß, doch hast selber 2 verfluchte Klingen, die sich gegen dich wenden, wenn sie in fremden Händen landen! Und dann hast du nichtmal Respekt genug dein Temparament mal zu bändigen, vor dem Gee, der auf Battlerap-B*tches einen F*ck gibt, den gegen Armin bist du so billig wie, stoppt kurz Wie ne billige, äh…äh… geht weiter Wie ne billige ESMaticx-Kopie! Dein Leben wäre nicht so viel Wert wie 1 g von unserem Schnee, also wirst du gekillt und ich werf dich als Armins Gehilfe in den nächsten See! Das ist den Fans doch egal ob er nie Fusion ist, den gegen dich reicht dadurch grade mal ein halber Diss. Hast Mafiosis als Feinde, und den größten als Freund, warte nur mal bisschen ab bis du Cumshots in die Fresse kriegst, und wirst vorher von Gunshots im Drecksarm besiegt. Dein Niveau ist unter dem der 10€-N*tten in unserem Block, und auf Sex mit dir hat zum Glück eh nur unser Boss riesen Bock. stoppt Und das ist eigentlich ziemlich traurig, ich bin raus. wischt die Kamera weg und man sieht Armin in einem Ghetto Hook Mir doch egal gegen wen ich battlen soll, ich will zu Canku und hol mir meinen Solt, Mir doch egal zwischendurch meine L-Wort zu f*cken, und das ist gutes Training dieser Matrazensport, und wenn du gef*ckt gehst du zurück in deinen gammligen Dschungel-Ort, hast mehr Feinde als die Nazis, und höheres Kopfgeld als Hitler, und bist doch nur ein armer kleiner Echidna. gefaked in die Kamera 2 Eigentlich hab ich hier mitgemacht, weil sonst keiner wegen Canku hier battlen will, doch jetzt f*ck ich meine eigene B*tch noch im Turnier, bisschen Preisgeld einheimsen, ich schenk es dir als Schmerzensgeld, ein Bous wie ich hat das Preisgeld nicht nötig, und du tust mir echt Leid, deine Familie ist arm und dein Bruder? Der lebt vom ganzen Kindergeld, dass er für deine Neffen bekommt, und du bist so arm das ich dich in einer Ruine gefunden hab, wahrscheinlich noch beim Flaschen sammeln wofür man bei mir keinen Cent bekommt! Mach dich schonmal auf die Zukunft bereit, denn dein Drecksdasein hier, basiert doch sowieso komplett auf mir! Glaubst du kommst bis zu Canku? Du bist nichtmal so viel wert wie ihr alter Schuh. Und deine f*cking Epilepsie, geht nicht nur dir auf die Nerven, denn die hält mich einzig und allein davon ab, mit dir noch öfter im Bett zu landen. Hook Mir doch egal gegen wen ich battlen soll, ich will zu Canku und hol mir meinen Solt, Mir doch egal zwischendurch meine L-Wort zu f*cken, und das ist gutes Training dieser Matrazensport, und wenn du gef*ckt gehst du zurück in deinen gammligen Dschungel-Ort, hast mehr Feinde als die Nazis, und höheres Kopfgeld als Hitler, und bist doch nur ein armer kleiner Echidna! 3 Was ist für dich Rap? Mark Forster, Zoey oder Lukas Black? Ich haue diese Lappen im Alleingang weg! Das traurigste hier im CCB ist ja dass es nur Lappen, dich, mich und eine gepunktete 2 Meter Fahne gibt. Das Geld würde ich dir gönnen, doch die fehlt bei weitem das Rapper-Können! Mir egal ob mich die Leute mit diesem alten Sche*ß-Feature dissen, das heißt doch nur dass sie gegen die neuen Tracks nichts wissen! Meine Raps sind so schlagfertig, dass sie sogar deinen Echidna-Schädel f*cken, Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, muss ich dich glatt ins nächste Krankenhaus schicken! Aber nein, für dich interessiert sich kein Schwein, doch nicht nein! Die ganzen Gangster jubeln wenn sie dich tot sehen, und wenn du dich weiter weigerst kann ich nur noch rot sehen! agressiverer Stimme Ich zermatsche diese Möchtegerns, baue im Studio, nen Friedhof! Ich bau eine Nekropolis! Denn ihr Lappen werdet alle von mir in den Boden gedisst! Du bist die Schöne, ich das Biest, also wunder dich nicht wenn überall am Boden Blut fließt! Hook Mir doch egal gegen wen ich battlen soll, ich will zu Canku und hol mir meinen Solt, Mir doch egal zwischendurch meine L-Wort zu f*cken, und das ist gutes Training dieser Matrazensport, und wenn du gef*ckt gehst du zurück in deinen gammligen Dschungel-Ort, hast mehr Feinde als die Nazis, und höheres Kopfgeld als Hitler, und bist doch nur ein armer kleiner Echidna. 4 Glaubst weil du gelb bist kommst du als Schwamm ins Finale? Oder du hast eine übernatürliche Gabe? Wir haben schon einen gelben Schwamm mit schwarzen Gebrauchsflecken, und der Sche*ß mit der Gabe ist wohl der größte Müll. Trauerst deinen Eltern hinterher, die leben wahrscheinlich eh noch, wie dein Ex-Freund, dein Halb-Bruder oder Ruku, ich meine keiner den du kennst ist weniger als einmal krepiert, warum das so ist? Ich denk fast schon das liegt an dir. Bist noch dümmer als Finitevus oder irgendwer, deiner Art, denn für Enerjak zu arbeiten, ist jetzt nicht unbedingt so super-smart. Musste ihn verbannen, damit du noch am leben bleibst, doch belohnst du mich nicht, wenn du so weiter nörgelst, b*tch, dann vergewaltige ich d*ch! Ich bin Arverse mit Loreeenz und Raphio im Gepäck, wenn du weiter nörgelst, Schlampe, Dann ballern wir dich weg! Geklont hat man dich schon, warum dann weiter dein Leben verschonen? Ich f*ck dich lyrisch in den Arsch, alles wiederholt sich, doch diesmal f*ckt nicht gelb, sonder schwarz in den *rsch! Du wirst vom Igel gef*ckt, du kleine Sn*tch, diesmal übernehm ich Cankus Part und du meinen, wenn ich fertig bin, kommst du zu mir um dich auszuweinen! Hook Mir doch egal gegen wen ich battlen soll, ich will zu Canku und hol mir meinen Solt, Mir doch egal zwischendurch meine L-Wort zu f*cken, und das ist gutes Training dieser Matrazensport, und wenn du gef*ckt gehst du zurück in deinen gammligen Dschungel-Ort, hast mehr Feinde als die Nazis, und höheres Kopfgeld als Hitler, und bist doch nur ein armer kleiner Echidna. 2 – Alles wiederholt sich! 5 Heute wieder genious, willst mich krass derbe fronten, doch releast den Track einen Tag zu früh, so kann ich richtig easy kontern! Lieber Angst vorm Runterfallen haben als in einem geschlossenen Raum zu sein, ch bin verrückt? What tipped you off? Das war doch von Anfang an klar, wie ein Pyschopath Doch du hast es nicht gerafft, und mich mitgenommen, tut mir Leid das ich dachte das dich der Roboter beeindruckt, ich hatte vom Flaschen sammeln wohl nen falschen Eindruck, aber ich weiß noch genau wie du geguckt hast, als ich den Emerald in den Händen hatte, wie ich danach alles weggef*ckt hab, mit dem Chaos Blast, denn ich vor Power bis heute vergaß. Dein Rap bringt mich zum einschlafen, so wie das Sandmännchen, und ich mach Albträume war, ich komme in deinen Träumen und bin Armin Nightmare, Wenn du mich dann erblickst, Worst-Case-Szenario, Komm ich zu dir und f*cke dich zum Tod, wie Bowser von Mario! Sicher bin ich krank, das ist ja nix neues, und mir bleibt nur eins zu sagen. … ALLES WIEDERHOLT SICH! lacht Hook Mir doch egal gegen wen ich battlen soll, ich will zu Canku und hol mir meinen Solt, Mir doch egal zwischendurch meine L-Wort zu f*cken, und das ist gutes Training dieser Matrazensport, und wenn du gef*ckt bist gehst du zurück in deinen gammligen Dschungel-Ort, hast mehr Feinde als die Nazis, und höheres Kopfgeld als Hitler, und bist doch nur ein armer kleiner Echidna. 6 Danach kamst du in meine ehemalige Pseudo-Heimat, hast auf dem Dach gepennt, und sagst mir ich bin verrückt? Es hat dich zugeschneit, ein Wunder das du das überlebt hast, ich mach die Probs-Pistole bereit. Wunderst dich warum ich dich zu meiner Hütte gebracht hab, war doch so klar das ich echt in dich verknallt war, ich hab schon vergessen was damals überhaupt alles abging, ich weiß nur das du danach abgehauen bist, und danach wieder angekrochen, mit Enerjak als Ausrede, der schon besiegt war, als ich mein Faust hebte. Danach gings für mich, in das Exil, dich irgendwie darauszuholen, war mein Ziel. Hast es nach 6 Monaten geschafft, die Wand einzuboxen, ich hätt’s in zwei Minuten geschafft, das war echt p*ssyhaft. Dann ging es wieder back in time, wir sahen Cäsar und Kleopatra, doch wir waren da, das war schon interessanter als alles was damals geschah. Danach in Wilden Westen und in irgend nen Wald, und eigentlich nur aus Langeweile und purer Gewalt! Hook Mir doch egal gegen wen ich battlen soll, ich will zu Canku und hol mir meinen Solt, Mir doch egal zwischendurch meine L-Wort zu f*cken, und das ist gutes Training dieser Matrazensport, und wenn du gef*ckt gehst du zurück in deinen gammligen Dschungel-Ort, hast mehr Feinde als die Nazis, und höheres Kopfgeld als Hitler, und bist doch nur ein armer kleiner Echidna. 7 Danach gings mit der Abwechslung derbe Berg ab, Kidnap hier, Kidnap da, Traitor hier, Traitor da, aus irgend einem Grund war ich immer für dich da, und Tada, stehst du undankbare F*tze hier im Battle da. Ich glaubs langsam wirklich das du nur hier bist, um dich zu unterhalten, bis du Sche*ße frisst, Anstatt Flavia mal endlich heim zu sch*cken, willst du lieber versuchen mich in einem Rap-Battle zu f*cken, komm mal lieber rann auf’m Meter, Rap-Battle f*cken können wir später, du glaubst hier sind überall Verräter und bist selbst einer, ich glaub langsam du bist schwer von Begriff, willst hier im Rap-Battle gegen mich clashen? Halt dein Maul und lass mich nach 3 Jahren endlich mal in deine Fotze splashen! Der einzige der dich vielleicht nicht verratet, ist dein Bruder der mit Kinder- und Arbeitslosengeld reich wird, bis er nach diesem Rap wie deine ganze Familie in zwei Beine gespalten wird! Kommst fast schon an einen klassischen Mobius-Rapper ran, gelbes Fell, schwarze Haare, mehr brauch man anscheinend nicht mehr. Merkst du nicht das dich keiner außer mir leiden kann? Wenn du tot bist werden deine Einzelteile bei den Mafiosis verteilt wie Dope, und ich bekomm das Kopfgeld und werden noch reicher als Canku! Das ist ja richtig krank. 3 – Das Ende einer Ära Hook Mir doch egal gegen wen ich battlen soll, ich will zu Canku und hol mir meinen Solt, Mir doch egal zwischendurch meine L-Wort zu f*cken, und das ist gutes Training dieser Matrazensport, und wenn du gef*ckt gehst du zurück in deinen gammligen Dschungel-Ort, hast mehr Feinde als die Nazis, und höheres Kopfgeld als Hitler, und bist doch nur ein armer kleiner Echidna! 8 Kommst aus Soumerca, dann wundert mich die Fellfarbe, ich glaub sie haben uns vertauscht gelb in Dragon Kingdom, schwarz in Soumerca, aber ist fast besser so, ich spiel sowieso auf kulturelles Risiko! Komm zur Hälfte aus Österreich, zur Hälfte aus DK, so kann man schön versuchen mich damit zu dissen, glaubt ihr ich bekomm ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich aus Österreich komme und Hitler auch?! Whooooow! Krasse Facts haben die Rapper auf Mobius, Aber schaut mal hin, bei euch gibt’s praktisch keine Länder, nur Kontinente, also gehört ihr alle zusammen und hasst euch somit selber, von Biolizard, Chaos, Eggman, Finitevus, Enerjak, Eggman Empire, Metal Sonic, Dark Legion, und was weiß ich noch wie viele mehr, alle sind böse und ihr Herz ist so schwarz wie Teer! Dann frontet ihr mich damit das ich EINEN Bösen hab, alter, oberkrasser Sche*ß, eure Punches sind ja obergeil! Dann komm ich doch aus Dragon Kingdom, und wenn ihr hört wer mein eigentlicher Boss ist, dann seit ihr tot wenn ihr sie nur mit einer Line disst! Hook Mir doch egal gegen wen ich battlen soll, ich will zu Canku und hol mir meinen Solt, Mir doch egal zwischendurch meine L-Wort zu f*cken, und das ist gutes Training dieser Matrazensport, und wenn du gef*ckt gehst du zurück in deinen gammligen Dschungel-Ort, hast mehr Feinde als die Nazis, und höheres Kopfgeld als Hitler, und bist doch nur ein armer kleiner Echidna! 9 Das du eine undankbare H*re bist, merkt man das du in einem Track gegen MICH deine eigene Tochter disst, das ist nicht nur sche*ße, daran hab ich gemerkt das auch noch ne einfallslose H*re bist! Meine Nachname ist der, der auch noch morgen eure Sche*ße ignoriert, bis ihr irgendwann den Satanspunch von mir kassiert! Entweder Japano-Fotzen mit ein Backstory aus Animes, oder Typen aus dem nirgendwo mit billigen Filmklischees, die innovativste im Turnier, bleibt immernoch der KING, und genau DESWEGEN, will ich auch dahin! Ich trainiere an dem gelben Boxsack, mit den schwarzen Haaren, mal dir mit Eding noch Punkte auf, und dann hau ich drauf! Wenn du nicht so süß drauf wärst, wärst du endlich drauf auf meiner Liste, der whacken Loser die ich in einem dicken Battle disste. Als ich gesehen hab das du dir für deinen Rap Mühe gabst, hab ich mich nochmal hingesetzt und ihn extra länger geschrieben, und wenn ich gewinne musst du mit mir endlich mal ne Nummer schieben! Hook Mir doch egal gegen wen ich battlen soll, ich will zu Canku und hol mir meinen Solt, Mir doch egal zwischendurch meine L-Wort zu f*cken, und das ist gutes Training dieser Matrazensport, und wenn du gef*ckt gehst du zurück in deinen gammligen Dschungel-Ort, hast mehr Feinde als die Nazis, und höheres Kopfgeld als Hitler, und bist doch nur ein armer kleiner Echidna! Outro eine Knarrre Jetzt kommt der geisteskranke Igel, hat die Deagle dabei, und wenn ich dich gef*ckt hast bist du hier nie mehr dabei! Ich hatte immer Hang zum Bösen, glaubst mir nicht das ich ohne dich auskomme und sagst ich bin sche*ße? Dann lass mich dich doch erlösen… Es wird mir langsam zu lame, nen Rapper-No-Name zu f*cken, es macht mich schon traurig dich überhaupt hier zu erblicken, wenn du so weiter machst, gewinnst du vielleicht im 64stel Finale, beim VBT, doch du kleine Gammel-B*tch wirst von mir lyrisch vergewaltigt, denn das hier ist nicht VBT, oder JBB, meine kleine Gammelb*tch wird sterben hier im CCB! … ALLES WIEDERHOLT SICH! in die Kamera Kategorie:CCB 2015 Achtelfinale